The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article such as a disposable diaper for personal care of bodily discharges.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2523711B discloses a disposable diaper provided in a crotch region with a feces receiving concavity and formed around such concavity with a protrusion.
The disposable diaper disclosed in the above-cited Publication is more complicated than a diaper provided with no concavity to receive feces and generally apt to require the correspondingly higher unit cost of the product. From the other viewpoint, this diaper may lead to wasteful use of resources because, even when only the zone of the diaper surrounded by the protrusion has been contaminated with bodily discharges, the remaining zone of the diaper is often substantially free from contamination and the diaper must be thrown away because of such restricted contamination.